The present invention relates broadly to home appliances for cooking and, more particularly, to a range having a griddle for cooking and an improved griddle insulation retainer.
Ranges provide a number of cooking options through, for example, ovens, steamers, cooktops and griddles. Ranges that include griddles can use the griddle space as the primary access point into the cooktop for service, since there are significant control electronics located underneath the griddle. In general, a griddle will provide a substantially constant temperature field across the griddle surface. As may be expected, the area underneath the griddle also experiences elevated temperatures. Accordingly, in order to protect the electronic components underneath the griddle, and to enhance efficiency, insulation is provided under the griddle. In order to support the insulation, a griddle insulation retainer is provided in the form of a generally planar sheet-metal structure.
Since the griddle provides a primary access point to the control electronics underneath the griddle, the ability to efficiently and effectively remove the griddle insulation retainer for electronics access can be important in most any repair operation. Further, the griddle insulation retainer needs to be installed in a straightforward manner for both manufacturing and for closing up the griddle space after repair.
In the past, such griddle insulation receivers were held in place with a number of screws, which made them difficult to install and remove. The screws had to be placed through openings that are maintained in registry and then screwed in place. For installation, a user had to position the griddle insulation retainer against the proper support members such that the screw openings came into registry and that position had to be maintained while a screw was inserted and tightened, which could be a difficult operation at best.
Additionally, using such attachment arrangements, the griddles themselves can sag and become unlevel after being unpackaged during range installation. Accordingly, the structural integrity of the griddle insulation retainer required improvement to address these concerns.